


Who the Hell Hires a Rainbow Drinker to Work at a Piercing Parlor, Anyway?

by Trombonesonmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Beforus, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Needles, Nook-centric, Piercings, Porrim messes it up a bit, Rainbow Drinkers, This may come across as dubcon to some people due to the 'sex pollen' trope, Troll Gills, non-quadranted sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah wants a bad-ass piercing. Porrim needs a guinea pig on which to practice her new craft. How could they possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>Quite a lot, as it turns out, as neither of them have any idea what they're getting into, and Porrim in particular is hiding a rather unfortunate condition for an aspiring piercing artist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the Hell Hires a Rainbow Drinker to Work at a Piercing Parlor, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeratoCybernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/gifts).



> Meenah and Porrim vampire gillkink. If you want to AU it, go for it. Maybe it starts with Meenah wanting tattoos or piercings of some sort. Tons of awful fishpuns are a bonus, I love silly, giggly smut, even if it's also bitey and bloody.

 

 

The pink moon was nearly gone from the horizon entirely, its rocky surface barely visible against the glare of the swiftly rising sun when Porrim and Meenah finally neared their destination.

 

Darting into a shadow of one of the low, boxy buildings bordering the warmblood district and the commercial sprawl that edged the predominantly greenblood neighborhoods, Porrim waited impatiently as her seadweller friend panted and stumbled after her.

 

As Meenah finally made it into the refreshing coolness of shadow, Porrim could see that she was sweating hard, unused to direct sunlight and dawn temperatures like most trolls. The thin pink sheen that resulted made her look almost pitiful enough to make her gansta facade endearing.

 

Speaking of which, she should probably actually listen to what her royal guest was saying. “So, Maryam, is the point of this trip to fry me in oil and batter me up, or is it to hook me up with some sweet new bling? Be conch-est now.”

 

Porrim couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at that. “If that’s the best pun you can think of, I should get you inside as soon as possible.”

 

Meenah giggled a little, her pupils tiny after being exposed to dawn light. She looked up, mischievous. “That’s what she s-”

 

Porrim groaned and covered her friend’s mouth with her hand before she could finish the line. “If you finish that pointlessly sexist joke, this hand might just slip in the middle of our adventure, you know.”

 

Her shorter partner in crime looked skeptically up at Porrim over the gaudy pink rims of her glasses. The reason she had allowed her mouth to be covered so long was soon revealed, as she opened her mouth and licked a long, slimy stripe against Porrim’s palm.

 

Yelping, Porrim jumped back and looked at her hand (now slightly smeared with pink lipstick) in disgust as Meenah laughed her high, grating laugh. Just for that, the jadeblood decided to wipe her hand off on Meenah’s shirt.

 

Taking the crime against her clothing in stride, Meenah smirked back at her. “Yeah right, Po Mary. I’m being your finny-pig for practicing on the fishier side of troll anatomy, so there ain’t no way you’re gonna botch it on porpoise.”

 

Conceding the snark match to Meenah, Porrim scoffed. Changing the subject, she waggled her eyebrows and dipped her hand into the plunging neckline of her dress before pulling out a ring of keys, including the one that opened the building. Bumping against her friend on purpose, she sauntered past and calmly walked through the few feet of dawnlight to the back door.

 

Turning back to her friend, Porrim jangled her keys in the air and motioned for her to follow. Meenah whistled low at the act that would leave most trolls with a nasty burn. Despite her bravado, she hesitated a moment before darting into the patch of light. Because she didn’t feel like being a total asshole, Porrim quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, letting her less sun-resistant friend barrel into the cool safety of the building.

 

Following on her heels, Porrim slipped through the entrance and into the combination storehouse/employee lounge at the back of the studio. Carefully closing the heavy metal door behind her, she took a deep breath of the dry, refreshing air of the place where she was proud to work in.

 

Flouting the rules aside, Porrim really did love her job, especially since it was hard to find employment as a jadeblood anywhere outside of the brooding caverns. The stereotype that her all-female caste had instincts that would inexorably draw them towards their honorable duties of caring for the Mothergrub’s ancient egg-sphincter and making sure the new-hatched grubs didn’t get themselves hurt tended to make potential non-jade employers wary of hiring them. After all, why bother investing the time and effort of training a worker they thought they would lose in a few sweeps?

 

Luckily Porrim's boss was a gnarled old maroonblood nearing the end of her life span who didn't care so much about the long-term prospects of her hole in the wall tattoo piercing parlor so long as an employee was good. Figuring that as her passion for body art extended to covering her body in tattoos and piercing up her once-elegant face so typical of her caste with rings and hoops made it worth it to see if her rebellious phase would stick around long enough to get some labor out of her.

 

Plus, it also probably helped that jadebloods didn’t have a committee overseeing its younger members’ introduction to the work force, so she could get more work-hours out of Porrim than any other trainable adolescent her age.

 

Pleased with herself, Porrim turned to see what Meenah thought of the shop. Of course what she ended up seeing was her friend ‘sneakily’ slip a nose ring in her pocket.

 

Clearing her throat loudly, Porrim tapped her friend’s shoulder and gave her a look.

 

“Come now, Meenah. While I am fairly certain that my boss won’t be back until evening, I still think we should be cautious with the noise…” She narrowed her eyes at the seadweller. “I can assure you, that ring is plated brass, so swiping it behind my back is unnecessary.”

 

Meenah looked over her shoulder, almost looking guilty, and took her hand out of her pocket. Depositing it back on a shelf, she turned to face Porrim, and put on a mock-innocent smile. “Water you talkin about, Maryam? I ain’t doin nofin. How ‘boat you quit wallowing in the shallows, and let’s get this showboat on the road!”

 

Despite clearly lying through her teeth, the heiress’ impish delight at their unapproved hijinks was infectious. With a huff, Porrim winked back at her friend. “Don’t you mean ‘back on the ocean’ or something? Come on, you. Let’s go poke you full of holes before you get into trouble.”

 

Still not trusting her with the merchandise for a second, Porrim spun Meenah around and tickled her sides, making the seadweller squeak, the odd, semi-firm opercula covering her gills shiver quiver. Tickle-herding her friend into the next room, Porrim led her away from the temptation of ‘bling’ (cheap as it was) and into the dark piercing studio itself.

 

Before starting anything, though, she walked Meenah past the array of chairs and tables to the tiny ablution chamber for customers. “The piercing isn’t going to be the problem; it’ll be your bitching and moaning. Now clean yourself up--you don’t want sweat and whatever else you’ve got on your skin in your bloodstream.”

 

The heiress let herself into the chamber and waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, I gotcha.”

 

Before she could close the door, Porrim smirked and added, “Make sure to leave your T-shirt off when you’re done.”

 

Meenah looked at her dubiously for a second, then cackled. “You got somefin you wanna tell me, Maryam?”

 

Pleased with herself for actually surprising her friend, Porrim quipped back, “Only that you are slow and that the day won’t last forever. Seriously though, don’t put that old shirt back on or you’ll just get dirty again.”

 

The seadweller pulled a face. “Water you supposed to be, anywave? My guardian?”

 

“I am nowhere near up to that challenge, Meenah, but if it will get you moving any faster, consider me the guardian of your gills who also has a collection of sharp instruments capable of ripping them to pieces.” Brandishing her ‘claws’ (really they were filed down to stylish nubs) Porrim lurched towards her friend, making pretend-tickling motions with her hands, which got finally got the door slammed shut.

 

Meenah out of her hair for the moment, Porrim set to work readying her workstation. Well, it was her boss’ workstation, because so far she had only been allowed to do ear, fin, and facial piercings, so the chair she used at work didn't tilt back far enough for Meenah’s imminent operculum piercing. Oh well, so long as she cleaned up the evidence when she was finished there would be no harm, no foul, right?

 

Cranking the lever to raise the level of the chair, Porrim adjusted the angle of tilt to compensate for her friends slightly shorter stature. Meenah was by no means short for her age, but Porrim was taller than just about anyone she knew, even those who had already gone through their final molt.

 

Taking a second to imagine how her magenta-blooded ‘client’ would look laid out on that chair, belly exposed, Porrim grinned to herself. Meenah was a fun friend and all, and a willing partner in little acts of rebellion like this, but damn if she wasn't full of herself.

 

As Kanny would say, she needed to ‘check her privilege’ something fierce. Unfortunately, said mutant-blooded… or more correctly ‘off-spectrum’ friend and his attachment to the ‘P’ word had completely ruined it for everyone else, so Porrim kept that particular opinion to herself.

 

Once she finished cleaning her hands and the various tasks of sterilizing her needle, forceps, and operculum brace, she knocked on the ablution chamber door. “You’ve been in there for quite some time. Are you alri-"

 

The door was pulled away from her raised fist as Meenah yanked it open with a hiss. “Hold your seahorses, will ya? I’ll be reedy when I’m reedy."

 

Porrim’s think pan didn't have enough power to parse that series of words, however, as she was busy staring at the unclothed torso in front of her.

 

The sea dweller was scowling up at her, hunching her shoulders and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Despite that, the traces of an Imperial Tyrian blush was visible on her face and the frilled tips of her ear fins.

 

Once her reaction of “damn that’s a pretty troll” had passed, Porrim got enough of a grip on herself that she remembered why Meenah was half naked in the first place. Stepping back, she saw what she would be working on; the three slightly wet opercula lining either side of her ribs. And OK, there was a slight chance that she noticed the small bump of her breasts, mostly compressed by a sports bra and ineffectively hidden by the lean arms Meenah had crossed over them.

 

After a few seconds of inappropriate gawping on Porrim’s part, Meenah snapped and flipped her off with a growl. “Fuck, can you ‘try’ and to keep this profishional? I don't get naked for no rayson, and I ‘dolphinitely’ don't strip to be some beach's peep show."

 

Meenah’s wigglerish punning snapped Porrim out of her trance. It dawned on her that she might really be making her friend uncomfortable, so she affected an unconcerned apology. "Sorry ‘aboat’ that but I really do need to get a good look at what we have to work with. You can’t be hiding your assets under that old shirt if I’m going to work on them."

 

Meenah’s face twisted in uncertainty at her odd choice of wording. Porrim attempted to clarify. “If you’ve got them, flaunt them, right?"

 

Meenah’s eyes widened in relief, visibly relaxing. Briefly she smiled in what was one of the first truly honest expressions Porrim had seen from her friend.

 

Porrim nodded and smiled back herself, proffering her fist to Meenah.

 

The heiress looked back at her, confused, until she caught on. Snorting in acknowledgement, she bumped her own fist against it. "Whatever you say Po Yams."

 

***

 

After those shenanigans, Porrim got down to business and ushered Meenah into the reclining chair. To get a better look at what she had to work with, Porrim flipped the switch to bathe her in strong, white light.

 

Meenah slapped her webbed hands over her eyes and yelled, “Holy mackerel, Maryam! Are ya tryin to blind me with that supernova or what? I can’t sea a river-dammed thing…”

 

Porrim flinched. Forget the light-- Meenah could screech loud enough to put a horrorterror to shame. Regretting her little prank, Porrim pinched her the seatroll’s ear fin and leaned in close, hissing. “My apologies for that, but please do save me the histrionics, darling, or you will deafen me, along with the whole neighborhood. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to get caught.”

 

The threat of actual consequences to their midday outing was apparently enough to shut her up. Meenah snapped her jaws shut and pouted, puffing out her cheeks to look even more like a fish than normal. “Jeeze, you don’t have to get your panties in a bunch, it’ll be just fin.”

 

Porrim started swabbing the surface of her fussy ‘client’s’ top right operculum with a cotton swab and disinfectant. She figured that she wouldn’t need to treat the inside of it as the astringent liquid would probably do more harm than good if it got on her gills. That turned out to probably be a good choice for another reason though, as Meenah’s sides started shaking. A look at her face showed that the girl was trying desperately not to laugh.

 

With a pretend-concerned look down, Porrim clicked her tongue doubtfully. “If you are this sensitive, are you sure you can handle this? You can still back down, you know.”

 

Eyes tearing up in her effort to not break out into laughter, Meenah scoffed unconvincingly. “As if! I am prepared for water-ver you can fish out."

 

Shrugging, Porrim reached to grasp her forceps, twirling them nonchalantly. “I'll take your word for it, dear. Now hold still."

 

As she watched her friend’s face tense, Porrim drew her eyes away and leaned down until she was level with the flap she would be working on. It was shut tight, so she tried gently scratching Meenah's lower belly. There was a little “eep!” noise and all of the heiress’ opercula reflexively fluttered. Before they could seal shut again, Porrim slipped the bottom of her forceps underneath her target and held it open.

 

Meenah's gasped and writhed a little bit. “FUCK, Porrim! Shit, never mind, saury.”

 

Her friend’s strong reaction and babbling suddenly had Porrim doubting herself, but that would only make things worse, so she played it off. “It won't take long now. I just need to move this into the position you talked about. You wanted the lowest part of the curve, correct?"

 

Meenah nodded jerkily, but stayed silent. With some difficulty, Porrim wiggled the forceps into the proper position. She reminded herself that she would be fine, and that as she told Meenah, there really were just a few more steps left. Staring at the foreignly cartilaginous part of her seadweller friend, she decided it was good enough.

 

Clearing her throat, the apprentice piercer repeated what she said every day at work. “Just breathe in and out.” She did not know weather she said it for Meenah's sake or for her own.

 

Keeping the hand with her forceps steady, Porrim reached for one of her smaller-gauge needles beside the piercings station. Meenah went even more still and balled her hands into fists at her sides. A pang of pity ran through Porrim’s blood-pusher. She repeated herself more authoritatively. “I need you to take a deep breath. When I say so you need to let it out slowly. Do you understand?"

 

Meenah grunted in what was presumably consent, squeezing her eyes shut and obediently took a deep, slow breath.

 

Waiting until it looked like her friend couldn’t breathe in anymore, Porrim lined her needle up with her target. She gave the order. "Now."

 

Hoping her friend obeyed, she jabbed the needle quickly through the gap in her forceps.

 

The needle went in with more resistance than she expected. There was an audible crunch followed by a startled yelp from Meenah, sounding as if she had been a small barkbeast that got stepped on. Not used to such a strong reaction in the usual patrons of the shop, Porrim ended up fumbling the needle, and had to feel around for the puncture while she unscrewed the ball from the end of the labret stud destined for Meenah’s side, lining it up with the raw hole that she had made in her friend's operculum.

 

The hole that was beading up with a deep magenta liquid.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Porrim gasped under her breath and paused just a moment before remembering to grab a disinfecting wipe and clean it before slipping the labret stud through the hole and hurriedly fastening the endcap.

 

On the recliner Meenah was not so subtly curled up to try and protect where she had just been pierced, her saucily painted lips twisted in a grimace, her eyebrows scrunched together in a deliciously candid picture of pain.

 

Not that Porrim meant to cause anyone pain. Well not out of bed, anyway. Or at least not to one of her friends while out of bed. And definitely not her Tyrian-blooded friend who smelled like the tastiest thing she could ever eat, but who was frustratingly the heiress to an empire. Damn.

 

Said heiress squinted up at her against the light with a forced smirk that looked ridiculous on a girl in pink novelty glasses, a plain white sports bra and gray sweatpants.  “Whale, how do I look, Po Mary?

 

Focused on the slight welling of blood around the piercing she had just made in her friend, it took Porrim a few seconds to register that she had been asked a question. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, she grasped for her words. “You might want to... clean that up a bit?”

 

The jadeblood’s voice sounded strange to her own ears, but hopefully Meenah didn’t notice. Although maybe she should be wishing that she did notice and got away from her. She wasn’t quite sure anymore.

 

At her weak compliment, the seadweller in question propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over to get a look at her side. The movement and the pressure it created, to Porrim’s fascinated horror, squeezed out a thin rivulet of blood that trickled its way over her lower opercula, stopping just above her hip bone.

 

Entranced as she was, she barely registered that Meenah was saying something that at least probably involved the word ‘fuck,’ but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not until the hand attached to the voice smeared across the blood and went to wipe it off on her pant leg. Before she could think better of it, Porrim grabbed her wrist.

 

The jadeblood pulled the blood-stained hand closer to herself. Her prey... no her friend was making alarmed noises, so she attempted to calm her with soothing words she only half knew the meaning of. “I've got you. You’re mine. You're fine. Shush now.”

 

The hand tried to escape her clutches, but Porrim was undeterred. Flipping her long wavy hair away from her face in irritation, she held it tighter and brought her precious prize to her mouth.

 

There was more noise along with the sensation of something beating on her skull, grabbing at her her horns, but it was only a minor annoyance. With eyes hooded, Porrim went to her meal, slipping her tongue out between her fangs to taste the rich magenta smeared carelessly over the hand. It was thick, bitter and refreshingly cool in her mouth so she caught one of the struggling fingers between her teeth, biting it in admonishment, before sucking it deep into her mouth. Blissfully, she noted that there were subtle undertones of sweet adrenaline into the blood. How she knew what adrenaline tasted like, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t bring herself to question the fact.

 

The finger had stopped resisting at some point and was now just trembling. Since her prey had finally settled down, Porrim decided to reward it with some freedom. Releasing it from her mouth, she lovingly nipped at its palm, only breaking the skin a little bit. Her prey still made unhappy noises, which made no sense, so the rainbow drinker gave the hand one more Lovebite, making sure to get her incisors into the flesh and their calming agents with them. That should be enough.

 

Satisfied, Porrim detached her mouth, kissing the knuckles gently. Leaning back, she turned the hand over to observe her handiwork; she had to make sure not a drop went to waste.

 

Momentarily distracted from consuming her meal, Porrim realized that her prey was pushing at her head weakly with a free hand. Poor thing must still be scared. Cooing to calm it down, the rainbow drinker searched her prey’s face to see what was wrong. The eyes were dilated, as they should be, but they were too wet-- their black pupils were coated with a sheen of diluted pink liquid. Muzzily, she searched her mind for the word--not blood, but similar-- to describe the distressing liquid.

 

Tears. Her prey was tearing up and making unhappy mouth noises, clearly not enjoying itself. Maybe its wound was still hurting?

 

Apologetically, Porrim maneuvered her lips closer to get at the area around the piece of metal that had injured her prey in the first place. It was still bleeding a bit. Frowning, she licked up the remaining blood, ignoring the way the affected body parts flicked under her lips. As she did so, however, she noticed an unusual, salty scent that reminded her of water. Curiously, she sniffed closer to the edge of the pierced flap of skin, but as she got close the troll squawked and smacked her behind the horns, harder this time.

 

Stunned, the jadeblood slunk back, backed away from the troll that had hit her and clutched at her head. Falling to her knees by the side of the chair, she tried to figure out what she could have done to deserve being yelled at. She didn’t understand and it wasn’t fair, so she hissed irritably as she tried to figure it out.

 

Her vision had gone unfocused, but she could hear her prey repeating the same noises over and over. Something like ‘po rim’

 

“PORRIM YOU CRAY BEACH WAKE THE FUCK UP.”

 

Porrim. Oh, Porrim was her name. Of course. The rest of what the troll said didn’t make sense though. Why was she mad at her? Wasn’t Meenah supposed to be her friend?

 

Meenah. Oh shit. Meenah was her friend and she had been feeding on her. Scrambling farther away, she felt panic and shame wash over her.

 

Opening her mouth, Porrim tried to speak , but gagged around her swelling tongue. She must have gotten cut at some point by Meenah’s claws when she has been ‘grooming’ them.

 

Eyes stinging with tears that probably came from being smacked on the back of the horns, Porrim managed to choke out, “Meenah, I am so sorry I never meant to… Shit, are you okay?”

 

Meenah had wisely retreated to the opposite side of the room from Porrim, placing the piercing chair firmly between them.

 

Less wisely, the heiress stepped forward, shaking with emotion. “Porrim, what just hapfinned there?”

 

Porrim blinked. She thought it had been kind of obvious.

 

Before she could begin to formulate her response, Meenah answered her own question. “You're a rainbow drinker, rite?”

 

Porrim, most definitely being a rainbow drinker, nodded in response.

 

Meenah tapped her foot and cast a sharp glance at her own hand. “And what did your freaky bite poisson me with?”

 

The slowly recovering rainbow drinker blinked in confusion at that; she didn't think her bite with venomous. That seemed like the sort of thing she would remember from her past feedings on animals. Then again, this was the first time she remembered having drunk from another troll before, so she didn't actually I know what any of her blood borne hormones would do.

 

Oh hell. That had been her first time having a real feeding. With Meenah of all people. Groaning, Porrim pulled at her hair in frustration. “While I cannot apologize enough for my behavior, I am fairly certain that my bite is not venemous.”

 

“FAIRLY shore, huh? Whale that's a re-reef. So then why do you fissure I can barely move and can't see anything for shit past that infernal illumination device anymoray!

 

Actually worried about the possibility of venom now, Porrim crawled to her feet, moving to check on her friend. Meenah eyed her in distrust, so she stopped just out of arm's reach. Her friend (hopefully she was still her friend) met her gaze and seemed to search for something. After a few tense moments she broke eye contact.

 

Porrim cleared her throat and pushed on. “Would you let me take a look?”

 

Meenah shrugged and let Porrim draw near. Upon closer inspection, the seadweller did look a little odd; despite the bright light from the center of the block, her pupils were wide, nearly obscuring her still wiggler grey irises in their blackness. That had seemed normal to her rainbow drinker brain, but now that she was more in tune with the civilized part of herself, she knew that they should be constricted against the glare. Was it venom? No, that couldn't be right. Something smelled off, something that was definitely not that. Something that she should be able to recognize.

 

And that wasn't just a figure of speech; something about Meenah’s scent was pinging both parts of her brain as a very interesting.Obeying her instincts, Porrim leaned closer to get a better whiff. Her friend looked uncertain at that, but she didn't shy away, just breathed a little faster and shifted her legs.

 

As she did so, the rainbow drinker part of her think pan figured out the meaning of the scent and delighted. The Porrim part of her think pan couldn't decide whether to be relieved or intensely embarrassed.

 

Biting the bullet, she began. “Well, Meenah, let me put it this way. You’re definitely not dying…” The seadweller looked understandably relieved.

 

Porrim continued. “When an adult troll has a strong feeling for another troll, or in this case injects another troll full of hormones, sometimes they experience a physiological reaction known as…”

 

Horrified realization dawned on Meenah’s face along with a strong, magenta blush, but Porrim finished her sentence. “That which is known as mating fondness.”

 

Meenah’s blush literally took over her face at that, spreading from her chest up to the tips of her ear fins. Snapping, she shrieked in disbelief. “What sort of sub-adult, paranormal, erotic romance bullshark excrement are you telling me? You fry and eat me, and all of a sudden I've got the hots for you!?”

 

It took Porrim a moment for her addled thought processes to evaluate the phrasing Meenah had used, but concluded that that agreed with the facts. “That pretty much sums up the situation, yes.”

 

To Porrim’s surprise, Meenah started laughing. “So I’m reelly not actshelly dying, yeah?”

 

Meenah grabbed her arm weakly, her dark black eyes meeting Porrim’s Jade-streaked gray ones in the glare of the artificial light. “A’ight. Promise me two things, Po Mary.”

 

She was ready to promise Meenah just about anything at that point, so she nodded.

 

Lifting one webbed finger before her, Meenah scowled. “One. NEVER go batshit and try to eat me again.”

 

Porrim hung her head in shame. “Sounds fair.”

 

Meenah lifted a second finger, the webbing between the two presenting a tantalizing magenta. “Fuck me now and never tell another sole about today.”

 

Porrim went from headachey and heavy-hearted to electrified with hope so fast it took her a moment to find her tongue. “That’s three things, and I would happily to oblige them all.”

 

Her friend rolled her eyes and slapped at her arm weakly. “Yeah yeah waterver. Clam it and suck my bulge, you carpy.”

 

Porrim brought her face in for an open-mouth kiss, careful not to bite. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Smiling against her lips, Meenah rubbed up against her leg. “And turn that fuckin light off so the non-freak in the room can sea what she’s doin.”

 

Porrim fought sudden dizziness brought on by all of her blood going to more interesting parts of her body and smacked the light switch. Suddenly in total darkness, she stumbled and nearly tripped over Meenah who was cackling evilly on the floor.

 

“How do you like being the blind one, huh? Now come down here and give me some.”

 

Porrim ‘got down there’ mostly by falling on her ass, but she was ok with that, because all of her hunger had transformed into lust. Eyes unable to see a thing, she felt along the floor until her hand hit Meenah’s ankle, and tugged it. The now-caught troll giggled and kicked out weakly, but Porrim had other ideas.

 

Pulling herself along Meenah’s half-clothed body, Porrim groped until she her found breasts. They were still in that bra, though, its thick material hiding any texture beyond a firm bump out of reach. That would never do. Pulling up on the lower elastic band of the bra, she belatedly remembered to ask. “May I?”

 

A cool, slick hand covered her own and squeezed. “Good luck gettin it over my rack, but try away.”

 

Porrim gratefully slid her thumbs underneath the band and pushed it up. It had no clasp though, so beyond scrunching it up higher on her chest, she couldn’t figure out how to get it off in the darkness. Giving it up, she just left it bunched up on Meenah’s upper chest, her nipples peeking out, held taught by the material.

 

Unable to see, Porrim examined her handiwork with her hands. Cupping her friend’s (mostly) naked breasts in her hands, she squeezed firmly, trying to determine their size. In response her partner groaned and squirmed, letting out more pheromones, so Porrim took the hint and continued massaging them until she felt the nipples perk up. Hearing Meenah’s breath catch, the rainbow drinker mouthed the erect flesh affectionately. Making sure to mind her teeth (as much as she wanted to nip, her friend had said said not to) she just used the flat of her tongue and gentle suction.

 

Her mate for the night groaned in frustration and yanked at her hair. “Come on, think a little lower, Bitey.”

 

Porrim relented and gave the nipple she had been working on one last, harsh suck, and let it go with a wet pop. She pressed on Meenah’s torso, trapping her against the tile floor, and grabbed at her crotch.

 

This time Meenah’s groan was all appreciation. Porrim experimentally opened her eyes and found that not only could she see again, but that at some point her rainbow drinker glow which she normally kept in check had resurfaced, bathing her mate in soft, white light. With all of her senses at her disposal, Porrim grinned, anticipating the experience to come.

 

Meenah’s eyes were shut tight still, perhaps not having noticed the new source of light, and looked breathless. Half clothed, she made a pretty, somewhat lewd picture in the dim light, with her glasses gone askew, face and now torso pierced, with her braids coiled around her at random.

 

Porrim watched her hungrily, keeping her hand steady against Meenah’s pubic bone. The seadweller dnarled and bit at her lips with her impressively sharp shark teeth before giving in and grinding up against her hand. As endearing as it was, what really interested Porrim was the wetness seeping through the soft fabric of her sweatpants.

 

In the still-somewhat-animalistic frame of mind that came along with Porrim’s rainbow drinker instincts, she couldn’t help the loving trill that came from deep in her throat. As a reward for her eagerness, she kneaded at her friend through her pants, giving attention to where the nook should be. At the more direct stimulation, Meenah cried out and arched her back off the floor.

 

Wondering idly whether the heiress was so submissive during mating when not under the influence of pheromone-induced lust, Porrim removed her other hand from its resting place on Meenah’s hip, trailing it slowly up her side. Not wanting to spook her friend, the jadeblood hesitantly trailed her fingertips along her opercula, letting them hitch just a bit against their bottom edges as she went.

 

Meenah stopped moving her hips, but didn’t tell her to stop. The opercula themselves were looser and more active than when the piercing had taken place, so Porrim gently rubbed at a rim with her thumb. At that Meenah breathed deeply and relaxed, sighing deeply in what at least sounded like contentment. Since the seatroll didn’t seem anxious about being touched there anymore, Porrim gave in to her curiosity and tried something out. Locating the stud that she had not so long ago pierced her friend with, she delicately circled it with a clipped fingernail while dragging her other hand, mostly forgotten between Meenah’s legs, up to her waistband, and hooked her fingers inside.

 

At that Meenah finally snapped her eyes open and craned her neck to see what was going on. Porrim stopped both of her hands, waiting to see if she needed to remove either one, but all Meenah did was give her a look of disbelief. “Maryam, if you don’t put your hand down there I swear I will chop it off and eat it raw.”

 

Porrim chuckled at the image that false threat evoked, but ultimately obliged her. Sliding the fingers under Meenah’s waistband farther down, she fumbled until she got the band of her panties as well, pulling them down together. The bunched fabric caught on the seadweller’s upper thighs, but they came down far enough for her slicked, bare nook to be visible.

 

As neither troll was in a reproductive phase at the moment, the pheromones that would have coaxed out Meenah’s bulge were not present, so it remained tightly sheathed inside her. Regardless, Porrim moved the hand that had been fondling Meenah’s opercula down to smooth a finger over the slit of her bulge hole, just to remind her it was there.

 

Continuing down, Porrim brought both of her hands to cover Meenah’s crotch, dipping her thumbs into her folds and working them in light circles to spread her lubrication evenly. The scent of her arousal was stronger now that she was uncovered, but with her thighs bound together by her pants, it still wasn’t enough.

 

Removing her now-wet hands from their ministrations, Porrim went for it and yanked down Meenah’s pants and undergarments. They caught again at her ankles--she was still wearing her shoes-- but now there was enough leeway to spread her knobbly knees and show off her nook in its full glory.

 

Growling, Meenah hoisted herself up on her elbows. Shooting one arm out to grab Porrim’s hooked horn, she pulled her close for an awkward, frantic kiss. This time Meenah bit Porrim on the lip and pulled away with a jagged-toothed grin, a drop of jade green on her bottom lip. “Now let’s try this again, and this time you eat me out. Carpische?”

 

Porrim snorted at the overused play on words, but obliged, pushing Meenah gently back to the floor and pushing her bound legs up to expose genitals from behind this time.

 

The seadweller, her strength largely back apparently, caught on to what Porrim was up to grabbed at her own knees, locking them to her chest in a tight hug. From this angle, waste chute was exposed and her fuchsia-tinted folds were pulled differently, showing off the opening to her entrance dripping with fluid.

 

Porrim leaned down and blew a teasing puff of air at the exposed flesh, revelling in the way she could see her friend’s arousal just from the way her legs tightened and shifted against each other. She got growled at again for that, so she gave in and gave Meenah what she wanted.

 

With a slow, firm lick of her tongue, Porrim took her first taste of Meenah-- well, of her concupiscent secretions anyway. Her friend gasped, so she figured it was fine to continue. Holding herself steady with one hand, Porrim kept licking at her friend’s nook and reached her other hand out, feeling around clumsily for the seadweller’s pierced operculum. All of her opercula were fluttering now, in what by this point could probably be presumed to be arousal. Keeping up the pace with her tongue. Finding the round bit of metal, she trailed her finger around it in circles, stopping every so often to tweak it and hear Meenah literally glub in surprise. The glub may or may not have been an involuntary noise made by messing with the apparatus normally keeping the gills safe, but it was cute, and with every tweak Meenah jerked her hips against Porrim’s mouth, so she figured it must feel at least okay.

 

They fell into a rhythm of licking, rubbing, tweaking and rocking and neither tried to snark at each other for once, or to explain themselves, or any other manner of mundane useless activities. After who-knows-how-long of that, Porrim started to notice the slick flesh against her face begin to twitch out of time.

 

Unwilling to let everything end, the jadeblood went a step further. Removing her hands from their position on Meenah’s hip and sides, she ceased her licking as well, instead pushing down on the backs of her friend’s sweaty knees, and rolling her farther onto her back. The seadweller whined fussily at her, but as Porrim moved from gripping her, to massaging her calves Meenah quieted, taking quiet shuddery breaths, ultimately not asking about the change in position.

 

Underneath Porrim’s hands, she could feel Meenah’s legs futilely trying to spread wide and give her better access to a more natural mating position. With no erect bulge of her own to fill her needy mate with, though, it wouldn’t do any good, so she gave her what she could, nudging two fingers into that most intimate place inside her.

 

Meenah’s flesh, warmer than the rest of her, but still cooler than any other troll’s nook should be, shuddered around Porrim’s fingers, but she adjusted (mostly) without a fuss, breathing slow and deep, unclenching enough to continue.

 

Porrim pushed her fingers in deeper, sliding them back and forth easily with the aid of Meenah’s selflubricant. Testing out what Meenah liked best, she switched between moving them side to side, up and down, scissoring them wide, and circling her walls with her fingertips so her friend could experience as many sensations as she could fit into their session.

 

Purring to herself in pleasure, Porrim experimentally removed the hand supporting Meenah’s legs. The seadweller didn’t even whine this time, just strained to grab hold of her legs and maintain position.

 

Stretching her hand out, Porrim figured that Meenah was close enough that she could pay attention to her own desire and rubbed at herself through the thin fabric of her dress. She was wetter than she thought she was, so she pulled that hand away and used it to steady herself against the floor for what she wanted to do next.

 

Torturously slow, Porrim pulled out the fingers still stuffed up Meenah’s nook, enjoying the way her wet nook clenched after them. Finally extracting her hand from the silky-smooth flesh with a squelch, she brought them together with a third finger. Sliding them along the soft nook in front of her to get them as wet as possible, Porrim licked her lips in anticipation.

 

Pulling her hand away from the nook, now thoroughly prepared for her, the rainbow drinker brought them together and slammed all three of them deep into Meenah’s nook.

 

Meenah screamed and bucked against at the sudden assault, but Porrim had other plans and held the smaller, less coordinated troll to the ground, slamming her fingers as deep as she could.

 

Gasping and sobbing at the intense sensations, Meenah jerked against her, but made no real move to get away. Inside, her nook was tightening up in a sign she was ready for orgasm, but Porrim wanted her to go off with a bang, so she slowed down her pounding enough to push her fingers in further, knuckles deep and felt around for the thing that would set her off like no other.

 

Groping without a view of what she was doing and with Meenah squirming aginst her, it took Porrim a minute, but soon she found a raised pucker of warmer flesh nestled at the back of the otherwise cool, slick nook. Spreading her fingers out as much as she could (which was not much considering how tight Meenah was) she made tight, fast circles around it, pressing as firmly and evenly as she could. It took only a few seconds of this until the flesh gave up its fight and spasmed, releasing its stored material.

 

At that Meenah nearly bucked hard enough to kick Porrim off, but the jadeblood rode her out and kept rubbing her seedflap as it pushed out nearly a cup of clear, unuseable material, trying desperately to produce enough for a successful mating. There was no helping it, of course, so eventually it ran out of liquid, leaving Meenah shivering in dry aftershocks.

 

Gently, Porrim pulled out her fingers out of her friend’s now well-used nook, and guided her trembling legs to rest on the floor. Crawling over her spent mate-for-the-day, Porrim patted her sweaty belly affectionately, streaking it with Tyrian. Not meeting her eyes quite yet, the rainbow drinker gave into the last of her baser instincts and stuck the hand that had been inside Meenah underneath her own dress.

 

She was so aroused, after all the attention she had paid to Meenah and denied herself, that she easily jammed a finger into her nook and went straight for her seedflap as she had many times before on her own. It took only a few quick fumblings at her flap until it too gave way, and with a grunt of pleasure, she held herself  open as her body instinctively pushed out its own fluid. It felt good, of course, but what was more satisfying was knowing that the wet noise it made was of it falling on the troll beneath her. Meenah was marked now, hers, at least for the day, and anyone would be able to smell it on them.

 

Breathing hard, Porrim dragged herself from off of Meenah and rolled to lie beside her, surrounded by their scents and a feeling of intense satiation. Snuggling against the seadweller (she had made sure to fall on her un-pierced side) Porrim purred and let herself drift off to sleep.

***

 

When she woke up to the gross feeling of ejaculate drying on her skin, she realized that perhaps that sexcapade could have been thought out better. Shifting to get comfortable, she winced at the sound of her dress squelching underneath her. At the very least she had ruined her clothes.

 

Surreptitiously, she opened her eyes to survey the damage. She closed them again. Nope, she felt entirely too floaty to consider the wet, slightly fuschia and jade-toned disasterzone that their sexyfuntimes had created on the floor. The floor legally belonging to her boss.

 

The floaty feeling dissipated quickly enough, and Porrim prepared herself to get up and clean. Rolling over, she came face to face with Meenah, whose eyes, now back to their normal gray, glimmered in mirth.

 

Her mouth broke into a wide crocodile-grin. “So how’s it going, Lightning Bug? Have you had your krill of blood and sex alreedy or whut.”

 

Sighing fondly, Porrim’s rainbow drinker glow grew brighter, glad that Meenah was the same old friend she had been before the day’s debacle. “Yes, Meenah, thank you for kelping me out in that regard. The combined blood and pheromones sated my needs quite effectively.”

 

Meenah’s brow wrinkled in disbelief. “Do you legit mean that as a rainbow drinker you eat blood AND sex?”

 

Porrim giggled at the inaccuracy of the sentence. “Every rainbow drinker has slightly different needs. Based on what just took place, it looks like a lust for blood is only one of the desires brought on by my condition.”

 

She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at her friend that was already groaning at the overly-obvious pun. “It also looks like a can be satisfied with lust of a more sexual nature.”

 

Meenah slapped at her ineffectually and snorted, “Knock it off before I keelhaul over at your corniness. Besides, there’s somefin I gotta know.”

 

Picking at Meenah’s ruined braids, Porrim replied. “Anything.”

 

Meenah looked away with a blush. “Is it alwaves like that? Like, with you.”

 

Porrim grinned, looking forward to looked like their friendship would progress. “I’d say that if you’re doing it right, it’s different every time.”

 

At that, Meenah gave Porrim a shy kiss on her bitten lip and grinned. “Whale, we’ll have to sea aboat that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there is no way none of the neighbors heard this.


End file.
